


First Love; Hello... Goodbye

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F, First Love, Weddings, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Would you race to the wedding of your first true love?
Relationships: Fiona Coyne/Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne/OC
Kudos: 3





	First Love; Hello... Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt at femslash100 and, since I was on a heavy Degrassi kick at the time; this is what my muse inspired. Given the time since the characters' appearance on Degrassi, this occurs in what is still our future. Here's hoping we still have one. 

Imogen Moreno slipped quietly into a pew; eyes catching those of the Mother of her first love as she led her daughter down the aisle.

Fiona Coyne; soon to be Chang, could only see the woman she was here to wed. Imogen glanced down, not quite feeling that sweet sorrow, but certainly a bittersweet sense memory of when those eyes had looked at her that way; taking in, as her own were at the same moment, the face she might never see again.

Ironic that it had been she who was hard to track down; Fiona who was settling down in one place; albeit to a French speaking veteran, and newly Canadian, very mixed race, mother of a model Fiona had dressed for a small movie role.

Pure chance that had led her to take a date to the only movie theater in Ohio that was showing that film, so she could see what everyone else probably thought was a very cryptic message in the end titles.

One ditched date; two taxis, a plane and a train later and she was here; having called, as it turned out Fiona's Mom, just in time to see her first love marry another.

As she watched Fiona share her vows with her new wife, Imogen felt pangs, but no regrets; her decision back then had been the right one. She smiled; so much catching up; tearful joy and sweet sorrow at another, hopefully less permanent, parting, to do.

Until then...

**Author's Note:**

> JULIET  
>  Sweet, so would I.  
> Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
> Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
> That I shall say good night till it be morrow.  
>    
>  William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; Act Two, Scene Two.


End file.
